Virgil
Virgil is a co star in the show The Vampire Diairies Fanfiction his allegience is unknown Throught the Vampire Diaries Fanfiction Virgil is first seen in an underground lair where he finds out his brother Dante is trapped in Limbo knowing he needs the help of a witch to get him out Virgil makes his way to the town of Mystic Falls. Personality Virgil is a very honourable person in and out of combat he vaules his word and never breaks his promises if he can help it. he thinks humanity needs protecting and in order for that to happen he must rule them. he can also be very serious when it comes to making plans he sees nothing but the bigger picture. Powers and Abilities Super Strenght: Being both Angel and Demon Virgil has immense strength suprior to that of any medium ages vampire, werewolf or Hybird (Vampire and Werewolf) he is stronger then most angels and demons. he can easily lift Humans off the ground with one hand and throw them around like rag dolls. Super Endurance: Being Both Angel and Demon Virgil will not tire and can keep up in combat regardless of how long or how much energy he wastes. Super Speed: Virgil can run faster then any human he can run short distances in seconds but he cannot out run Vampires,Werewolves or Hybrids (Vampire+Werewolf) he can however easily out run angels and other demons Flight: Being Half Angel Virgil has the ability to fly he can boost himself to gain more speed Super Agility: Virgil Being Both Angel and Demon can dodge and jumps with immense quickness and without difficulty Weapons expert: Virgil has mastered all weapon arts Hand to Hand: Virgil is a master of hand to hand combat and coupled with his immense strength and quickness makes him a deadly fighter Angel Blood: Virgil Being half Angel means his blood is toxic to Vampires,Werewolves, Hybrids (that arnt also angels) and demons Demon Blood: Virgil being Half Demon means his blood is toxic to Witches, Humans, and Angels Immunity: Virgil is immune to all human afflictions his Hybrid Blood Makes Him Immune to the effects of either species blood Demon Potential: Virgil if allowed to gather enough power can unleash his demon powers and for a time can stop time and his powers will increase for a short while and he can also banish low level angels or simply kill them with a single touch Angel Potential: Virgil can also with enough power unleash his Angel Powers and for a short time he can stop time and dramatically increase his powers he will also be able to vanquish low level demons with a single touch. Intellegence: Virgil is extremely clever during combat and is able to think of new ways to defeat enimeis Healing Factor: Virgil being Both Angel and Demon can heal a lot quicker then either species can he heals non fatal wounds in minutes, heavier injuries may take hours or even days. Freedom: Being both angel and demon Virgil can travel to Limbo Heaven and the materialstic world without the means of a spell he cannot however travel to the dark dimmention. Immortal: Virgil can leave forever he will not age Dupplication: Virgil can make mulitple versions of himself Swords: Virgil can make angel and demon swords to throw at enimies Weaknesses Damage: If Virgil takes too much damage without being allowed to heal he will die, Virgil can be killed by any means a human can however bullets do not effect him for a short while. Magic: Virgil can be effected by Magic Banishment: Being both Angel and Demon he can be banished to both Limbo and Heaven Powerless: If Virgil is trapped in limbo or heaven he cannot escape without the help of a witch Non Materialstic: if Virgil is sent to limbo or heaven he cannot interact with any other worlds he will appear as a ghost Trivia *Virgil is Dante's Twin Brother *Virgil is also a Angel Demon Hybrid *Virgil favorite weapon is his sword *Virgil can use his full demon and angel potential *Virgil's favorite color is Red